Time Lord Family Ties
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: the sequel to The Vortex Child, Lily Tyler has helped save planets, and she has faced the Silence and come out stronger and better than she ever was, but what happens when Lily faces challenges far beyond that which she's faced before?
1. Prologue

**A/N and welcome back! this is the second installment of the Lily Tyler series. and if you haven't read the first book I suggest that you do it's called the vortex child. **

**our story so far **

**Rose Tyler had a baby under the same circumstances as Amy, only she got to raise her daughter until the age of seven. at which point River Song found her before the Silence could make her into a weapon, When Lily was fourteen she met her father, and she told him where her mother was. They rescued Rose and went to new earth where they encountered Jenny and the Doctor had some explaining to do.  
they then journeyed to Barcelona (The planet not the city) and they fought a lizard bird race called the Felcreth, that was stealing people off of the planet. Rose unleashed the bad wolf turning one of the Felcreth into a dog. they defeated them shortly after this, but Rose had used her power to much and it started to burn her mind, to save her the Doctor found a way with one condition Rose would have to become a Time Lord.  
after all of this the group returned to the place that Lily had called home for seven years and River said farewell.  
but when given the choice Jack chose to stay having rediscovered the thrill of time travel. **

**and that is a very quick review of what happened in The Vortex Child.  
Chapter song: Awful Lot Of Running To Do. By Chameleon Circuit.  
now onto the prologue.**

* * *

For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever, and then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face, and he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end.  
That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the war. That's where that story ended and this one began. Because while he thought I was trapped in a parallel world I was really being held captive by a society that called Silence. Raising our daughter in secret. That is until she turned seven and the Silence stole her from me, as they had stolen me from the Doctor. And seven years later my daughter found the Doctor, and the Doctor found me. Now we travel through time and space, as the most unconventional family you have ever seen.

* * *

**hello again! thank you to all who have returned to read the sequel! now I should be able to post another chapter every week. let me know what you think reviews are well loved and very appreciated. :)**

**super duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next chapter Alonsy!**


	2. Museum of planets: welcome home

**A/N and I suppose that this is the first full chapter! Lily and the gang are on the TARDIS off on another adventure! let's see where they go**

**Chapter Song: P1 of the chapter Good enough. Evanescence P2 of chapter my heart is broken.**

* * *

"Where to next?" the Doctor asked twirling around the TARDIS flipping switches, "We've been to New Earth, Barcelona, The Lost Moon Of Poosh not quite so lost now thanks to me and some friends, we've been to the past, we've been to the future. Where do you want to go next?" Lily grinned at here eccentric father, "I know let's set her to random and see where we land!" she said leaping up and running to his side.

He grinned at her widely, "Right then random!" he cried slapping a hand over his eyes and sweeping his other hand over the type writer. Pulling the hand away from his eyes he ran around the console and pulled the dematerialization fabricator and hit the accelerator. And the TARDIS shuddered and shook flying into the Vortex. He fiddled a little bit with the steering mechanism. Pulling the Materialization fabricator the TARDIS shuddered and was still.

The Doctor grinned and pulled the scanner around, "Let's see where we've landed shall we?" he said Lily came up beside him and studied the scanner intently. There was an optimal amount of oxygen, even more so than earth itself so breathing would be no problem, the atmosphere was very similar as well. Looking over at her mother who was lounging in one of the captains chair's that surrounded the consol. Rose grinned at her, and got to her feet, together mother and daughter went to the wooden doors that stood between them and the alien world outside.

The Doctor in the meantime was calling down one of the extensive corridors of the TARDIS to Lily's sister Jenny and the man Lily looked up to like an uncle, Captain Jack Harkness. Lily's impatience got the best of her and she threw open the doors to reveal the world that lay beyond. The first tithing that she saw was a deep scarlet hillside stretching out before them the next thing was the sky that was the color of fire, with a beautiful burning sun that lay high in the sky, a soft breeze fluttered the grass. Sending a sweet smell into the air.

Lily sucked in a shocked breath it was so beautiful, she had never seen anything like it before, she looked up and was shocked to see that there was not just one but two suns shinning down on the fields, "Oh it's beautiful." she gasped stepping out of the TARDIS fully so that nothing was between her and the beautiful planet that they had landed on.

Looking around she noticed the mountains stretching far up into the sky, capped with brilliant white snow, the perfect contrast with the scarlet grass and burning sky. She looked around her in wonder, Rose to had come fully out of the TARDIS and was gazing around her at the exotic world. Lily laughed in pure joy this planet just felt so right, so pure and free almost as though it had been touched by no war, no death, no sadness, it felt as though it was the perfect solace from the cruel truths of the universe.

Lily was so wrapped up in the pureness of the air and ground she didn't notice Jenny and Jack emerge from the TARDIS, and have almost the exact same reaction to the view before them, and she most certainly didn't notice her father step out and freeze his face going pale as though he had just seen a ghost.

Lily paused when she saw the Doctor's face, how could anyone have such an adverse reaction to such a beautiful planet she was about to ask him what was wrong when his face suddenly broke into a disbelieving grin, and a laugh escaped his lips, as he took in the planet they had landed on. Lily was confused.

Why was this planet above all of the others been the one that elicited this reaction. His disbelief was not lost on the others of the group, Rose out of all of them seemed the most shocked about the reaction this planet had brought about, "Oh this is fantastic!" he cried laughing loudly, Rose laughed to at hearing the Doctor say that word, "This is absolutely brilliant! Oh this planet shouldn't even be here anymore! Oh this is brilliantly impossible!" he said spinning around in the grass. "It's just like I remember it right down to the grass. He was grinning madly and Lily couldn't help but join him with her own mad grin, this planet was gorgeous, but she just couldn't see anything impossible about it.

"Ah…it even smells the same, and if I'm correct which I usually am then about a mile that way is the citadel. The most beautiful building in the universe, Oh I never thought I would come back here. I didn't even think it was possible to come back here!" he was saying. Lily had never seen such wonder on the Time Lord's face, "dad? What's going on do you recognize this planet?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Oh yes!" he said, "I recognize it, how could I not? I was born on this planet!" he said throwing his arms out and laughing, "This is Gallifrey!" he said looking at them with flushed cheeks and grinning.

Lily gasped Gallifrey the home of the Time Lords! Then a thought dawned on her, "I thought that Gallifrey had burned." she said looking at the sky the color of fire, the scarlet grass, and the twin suns. She could finally understand the disbelief he had shown the moment that he had stepped out of the TARDIS, "It did that's what is so amazing about this! Gallifrey should have been trapped in a Time Lock for the rest of Time. In fact I had to send Gallifrey back when the Master tried to bring it back through the signal that Rassilon had placed there when he was just a Time Tot!" he said the grin was still plastered on his face and Lily was beginning to wonder if it would ever fade, then Jack spoke up and the grin was wiped away entirely, "Wait that was Gallifrey? Torchwood was freaking out for weeks because a new planet had appeared in the sky! Also I thought that the Master was dead! You held him as he died!"

Way to go and ruin the mood Jack. Lily thought looking at her fathers now grim face, "Yes the Master was dead, but he had left some of his DNA in a ring which some crazy cult took and brought him back to life!  
So to make a long story short Rassilon used the drums that he had placed in the Masters conscious and sent a white point star. The last white point star, and then the Master tried to bring the whole Time War out of lock so I had to stop them, well…the Master helped at the end once he realized what the Time Lords had become at the end of the war. But he died in the process and then Wilf went and got himself locked in a booth that was about to fill with radiation, I saved him and later that day this happened!" he said spreading his arms to show that by "This" he meant regeneration.

Rose and Lily looked at him in shock, they had just heard the story of what led to the face that now looked at them, Lily sent her hearts out to the Doctor who now held the guilt of killing his race twice.  
"Oh dad it's beautiful. Oh it's really truly beautiful. I can only imagine what it was like to grow up here!" Lily said running up and hugging the Doctor both to give him strength and to show how beautiful she thought the planet was.

The Doctor pulled away. "yeah it is isn't it?" he said then he turned and ran up the sloping hill, "Oh and this is even more beautiful! Come up here Lily, come and see the Citadel of the Time Lords!" he cried joyously.  
Lily ran up to see it and froze when she reached the top of the slope, "Oh…it's beautiful" she whispered at the sight of the citadel glistening in the light of the twin suns under the protective dome that went over the top. The Citadel of the mighty Time Lords shinning in all of it's impossible glory. Lily could honestly say she had never seen such a serene and beautiful sight in her entire life. Gallifrey before it was burned in the great Time War, untouched by battle, unaffected by war, and pure of the pain and suffering that the Time War wrought upon it. This place was the planet that her father called home. This was the planet that his people had thrived on. This was where the Doctor was not the last of his kind.

Lily stared in wonder at the mighty glass dome that covered the wonderful citadel that lay in the distance. Nestled in the mountains of Solace and Solitude. There our hero's stood on the continent of wild Endeavour. This was the beautiful home of the Time Lords. This was Gallifrey.

"But how can this be possible?" Jack asked as he followed Rose up the hill while Jenny ran back to the TARDIS to get Stormaggedon, so the dog could `stretch it's legs` "I thought that Gallifrey was trapped in a time lock." he went on, Lily turned to face him, "It was! uncle Jack!" she said with a grin, "But since when does impossible apply to this family?" she challenged with a glint in her eyes.

Then a barking filled the air and Stormaggedon ran up the hill and jumped on Lily making her lose her balance and fall on her backside in the grass. She laughed scratching the dog behind his ears,  
"okay Storm it's time to get off of me." she said giving the dog a mighty push and standing she brushed the red grass off of the back of her poofy red and black plaid mini skirt.

She looked over at the Doctor who was still staring at the distant Citadel in wonder.  
"You're right Lily since when has impossible stopped this family. You have the once human Time Lord, the girl with one biological parent, the girl that was born half human half time lord, the man who can't die, and the insane alien that thinks bow ties are cool, oh and you can't forget the dog, even he shouldn't be possible." Jack said reaching down and scratching the dog's head.

"OI! Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor retorted looking back at the immortal. Jack laughed and Lily hid a grin behind her hand.

Rose giggled and standing on her tip toes kissed his cheek, "Sure they are." she said teasingly,  
The Doctor straightened the bow tie that Jack so mercilessly teased, and turned back to the view before them. Then without warning he took off down the hill at a run, leaving the rest of the group staring after him as he dashed away.

Lily was the first to take off after him with Jenny and her mum not far behind, Jack and Stormaggedon were last mainly because Jack was holding the dog's leash so he couldn't have taken off before Jack.

They caught up with the Doctor at the bottom of the hill, where he had stopped abruptly, "Something's wrong." he said, suddenly crouching down and picking some of the grass. Lily came and crouched beside him, "What is it?" she asked concerned, "The air's off. Like somebody's been messing with the atmosphere." he said sticking a blade of red grass in his mouth and spitting it out instantly.

"Ugh he still does that?" Rose asked reaching them. Lily looked up at her mother, "well…it is the best way of figuring out what something is." she said, looking back at her father and missing the slightly grossed out look her mother gave her, "So dad what's the verdict?"

He stuck the sonic in the air and took a read of the whole area. Then he snapped it open and stared at it intently, then his face fell a little bit in disappointment, "it's all wrong. We're not on Gallifrey. Someone just made a planet to look exactly like it. But why? Why Gallifrey?" he looked around confused then he got an idea. He picked up a rock that lay nearby and threw it into the distance, but it didn't go very far, before it hit an invisible barrier that caused the sky to ripple, like someone had thrown a rock in a still pond.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here? This exhibit won't be open for another three weeks! Nobody's allowed in here!" said a short round man running through the field towards them. Lily looked up at him in surprise, "I said who are you?" he said again, "You can't be in here! You'll mess up the calibrations!"  
The man seemed to be quite distressed, "Oh this will set us back days if not weeks!" he said again,

The Doctor stopped him, "What do you mean exhibit? Is this a museum?" he asked.

The man looked at the Doctor with exasperation written clearly on his face, "Yes and you sir! You and your friends are messing up our new exhibit!" he said, "So it would be very much appreciated if you would exit the way you came in!" he was turning red, Lily snickered, "Calm down mate! Before you get an aneurism" she looked up at him. If anything this made him turn even redder.

The Doctor in the meantime was up and walking around the area, "I must say I am impressed! The attention to detail is brilliant! It even had me fooled for a while there! Didn't it Rose?" he said with false cheer though Lily could hear the underlying disappointment in his voice, "I almost thought I was on Gallifrey."

The man that Lily assumed was the museum curator, seemed to calm, "Thank you sir we are trying to make an exact copy of the continent of wild Endeavour. From the lost planet of Gallifrey. The home of the once mighty race, the time lords." he said, "and once it is finished quests will be able to walk through the halls of the time lord Citadel and see artifacts collected throughout the universe that once belonged to the time lords. We even have the remains of one of their mighty time capsules, a T.A.R.D.I.S. but you see sir the dimensions are not yet right so I must insist that you leave!"

The Doctor nodded, "Right then well just let me go and get my ship." he said dashing up the hill, the man's eyes bugged out of his eyes and he started to twitch, "You brought a ship into my exhibit!" he almost shrieked." Lily stepped away in shock, this guy had a serious temper, that was for sure.

"Chill! We didn't fly it in she materialized here!" Lily said placing her hands on her hips, the curator's face turned beet red and he shouted at her, "I don't bloody well care how you got it in here! It's still here and messing with the delicate balance in the exhibit!" Rose stepped forward, "Don't talk to my daughter like that." she said low and menacing.

The curator took a step back in surprise, then Lily heard the sound of the TARDIS at the top of the hill,  
"Look you can chill now, he's moved the TARDIS." Lily told him trying to diffuse the situation, before Rose went bad wolf on this guy.

"He moved the what?" the curator said in shock.

Then Lily realized this guy was building an exact replica of Gallifrey of course he would remember the name TARDIS, 'Ship. I meant to say ship!" she said quickly hoping to cover her slip.

No such luck the curator had heard exactly what she said, "You said TARDIS! You have a working TARDIS! Tell me where did you get it? Was there more than one?" he asked his eyes sparkling with delight.

Man this guy must be bipolar. Lily thought, "Nope sorry last one and before you ask no you cannot buy her, she belongs to me." the Doctor said appearing out of thin air probably a hidden door.

"But where did you get it?" the man asked, "well I can but you won't be able to find the planet." the Doctor said shrugging. The curator looked determined, "Well? Where did you get it?" he asked not getting the message.

The Doctor sighed, "Well…I got it from a planet that looks like this a very long time ago, I got her from my people." the Doctor said deciding that the only way the curator would let him go without telling the whole truth, "What was it called?" the curator said pulling something that looked like a comm link.

The Doctor shook his head. Lily almost snickered this guy sure was thick. She stepped forward and tapped the curator on the shoulder, "I can answer that for you." she said with her best innocent girl smile, "he got it from the planet he was born on, Gallifrey." she stepped back and placed her hands behind her back and tilting back on her heels.

The man looked at her in shock, "the planet he came from? But that would make him a…"

The Doctor smiled and walked towards him, "A time lord? Yeah I am and so are they. Well…one of them is half time lord, and one of them is human." The Doctor smiled at him, "But I'm the last time lord that was actually born on Gallifrey. Hello I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**hehe I had you fooled there didn't I. don't worry I had the Doc fooled too. thanks for reading!**

**super duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor Awkwardness, Captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time Alonsy!**


	3. Museum of Planets: Skaro Exhibit

**A/N this chapter is when things really start to get moving, I just got a little idea that just wouldn't leave mme alone, a museum that not only has artifacts but rooms that look like different times and planets! not only Gallifrey but earth, and yes you guessed it Skaro.**

**chapter song: get out alive by three days grace**

* * *

The curator looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he looked at the Doctor in awe.

He had finally gotten them out of the Gallifrey exhibit and they were now sitting in what appeared to be the food court. Rose sat beside the Doctor, at one of the round tables, waiting for the curator, who had finally told them that his name was Arthur Thane, to calm down enough to actually react to the fact he was in a room filled with a race he had devoted his life to commemorating, a race that was supposed to be extinct.

"I had heard rumors that a time lord had survived, but I've never seen any proof." he stammered.  
The Doctor smiled and wiggled his fingers, "hello here's your proof-ow! What was that for?" he yelped when Rose elbowed him, "You're being rude! The man's clearly just had a shock!" she said, sending an apologetic look across the table to Arthur.

"oh no I don't mind!" Arthur said, "It's not every day that you get to meet an extinct species" he said seeming to examine the Doctor and Rose he would probably be studying Jenny and her the same way if they hadn't been standing behind him. Lily raised her eyebrows, "Oi! Now who's being rude?" she said, "That is a very touchy subject!" she came and stood behind her parents, "How would you feel if you were one of the last of your species and we pointed it out?"

Jenny nodded with agreement and Lily caught her eye, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" he said his face turning red again, wow, Lily thought, this guy sure gets worked up easily. Jenny decided to make him feel a little bit better about it, "It's okay like you said it's not every day, at least not for you." she said with a small smile, Jack chuckled.

Then a loud beep came from Arthur's pocket. He looked troubled and pulled out a small device from his pocket, "Oh no!" he cried jumping up suddenly, almost knocking over Jenny who was standing behind him,  
"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked standing up, "There's a security breach in the Skaro exhibit!" he said.

The Doctor was next to him in a flash staring at the device, "Quick tell me what do you have in the Skaro exhibit?" he asked. Arthur looked confused, but told him, "not much really it's much like the Gallifrey exhibit, except we have a few artifacts in it already." he said pulling out a handkerchief, he then pulled out a communicator and told security to head to the Skaro exhibit, "Arthur!" the Doctor said trying to get his attention, "What kind of artifacts?" Arthur looked back at the Doctor, "just things like old pieces of Dalek technology and well we have an old Dalek casing." he said the Doctor's eyes widened, "was it empty?" he asked, Arthur looked confused, "The casing! Was the casing empty?" Arthur shrugged, "We don't know we couldn't get it open." he said. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, tell me. Do you have to go through any other exhibits to reach the Skaro one?" The Doctor asked, "Well yes you have to go through the Earth exhibit, and the Balhoon exhibit." Arthur told them, "and did any alarms go off in either of those?"

"Well no?" he said. The Doctor hissed, "do you know what that could mean?" just then Arthur's communicator buzzed, "it all seems clear down here." it said then there was a sound of scuffling, "Did you see that?" one of the security guards said, "You need to get them out of there." the Doctor said gravely.

"But you heard them Doctor they said it was clear." Arthur argued, "Yes but then they said the saw movement." just then the communicator came on again, "Sir. We have a problem."

The curator picked it up and asked the guard, "What is it," the guard sounded a little scared, "It's the Dalek sir." The Doctor came and snatched it from the curator, "Hello I'm the Doctor, and you said something about the Dalek? What about the Dalek?" he asked, "Well sir. It's gone. I don't know where it went but it's not in it's case, and well the glass it was sealed in is broken."

Rose looked scared, the Doctor ran a hand through his hair again, "okay what's your name?" the Doctor asked, "Anthony." the guard told him, "Right then Anthony get out of there. Seal the exhibit, but you need to get out of there now." the Doctor told him, "Why sir? Why is it so important to seal the exhibit?"

"Anthony I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise that you won't panic." the Doctor said

"I promise sir" Anthony told him his voice shaking slightly, "The casing wasn't empty and the Dalek inside was not dead it was simply…dormant." the Doctor said, then he looked over at Arthur, "Can you seal the exhibit from here?" he asked

"not from here no, but I can do it from my office." Arthur informed them, "Well get to it!" Jenny said, thwacking him on the back lightly.

It wasn't to much time later that they came to an office with the words "Curator Thane" written on them in bold letters, Lily was about to follow them in when the Doctor turned to her and Jenny and said, "You two take Stormaggedon back to the TARDIS and I want you to stay there" it didn't take a genius to figure out that he wanted Lily and Jenny out of trouble, Lily frowned not liking being told to hide in the TARDIS while her parents hunted down and took care of a Dalek.

Then as if deciding that just the thought of it being there wasn't enough the communicator buzzed and Anthony's voice filled the room tight with fear and an undertone of panic, "It's here sir, I found the Dalek. But Charlie…Charlie's dead, it killed him, I only barely got away, but you were right Doctor it's alive, the Dalek's alive!" then there was a sound of scuffling and the unmistakable sound of a Dalek moving, then a voice screeched through the room, "ETERMINATE!" then they heard Anthony scream.

The Doctor switched off the communicator, as Rose covered her mouth in shock. The Doctor turned to Jack, "Jack take them to the TARDIS, and make sure they stay there" Jack nodded and led Lily from the room, Jenny lingered, planning on telling her father that she could handle herself against one Dalek.

"Jenny this is not up for discussion. A Dalek is the most evil, hateful being in the universe, it's only thought is kill. It kills anything that comes near. So do not argue and go back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor said, Jenny glared at him and ran out after Lily and Jack.

The Doctor looked after her and as soon as they were gone he sighed in relief, he had only just found his daughters he wasn't about to lose them to a Dalek, he wasn't about to let them go the way of their ancestors.  
Rose caught his hand and they turned to face the monitor that showed the door to the Skaro exhibit.

The room on the other side was empty aside from a few artifacts from Skaro. The Doctor watched as the door started to slide down, sealing the exhibit, beside him Rose visibly relaxed.

"That's it? Is it trapped?" Arthur asked. The Doctor and Rose both turned to him, "It's not trapped, we've just slowed it down, at that moment the Dalek rolled into view and went to the control panel, it's sucker completely covering the keypad.

Rose looked at Arthur gravely, "It will be out in seconds. So we have to work quickly," Rose told him she looked over at the Doctor, he was pacing, no doubt trying to come up with some brilliant, plan that involved an obscene amount of running.

"Arthur!" he said running over and catching the man by the shoulders, "Are there any weapons that were used in the time war among the Gallifreyan artifacts?" the Doctor asked. Arthur looked quite startled, "Well…yes…but…" he trailed off, "What is it?" Rose asked him peeking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"they're…well…they haven't been used since the Time War…so we don't know how to use them. Plus they are so old that they might not work." He explained, a small smile turned up the corners of the Doctor's face,  
"weapons that haven't been used since the time war? I could use every single one of them, considering I fought in the war, I ended the war." his eyes had taken on a haunted look.

"Right I'm sorry I forgot right this way," Arthur said as he gently moved the Doctor's hands off of his arms and led the pair out of the room.  
~~DW~~

"You know if he wanted us back in the TARDIS shouldn't he have at least told us where he parked her?" Lily complained, as she followed Jack down the hall, they couldn't seem to find the TARDIS, and to be honest she was a little worried, what with the fact that there was a alien death machine somewhere in these halls. Jenny snickered, "Yeah, dad really didn't think that one through did he?" Jack glanced back at the girls, truth was he was scared, the Dalek couldn't hurt him, but those two could get killed, honestly he thought that the safest place for those two was back with their father, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to convince the Doctor of this so he had taken Lily, Jenny and the dog, but of course now they couldn't find the TARDIS.

Jenny seemed unperturbed about the whole thing, but then again she was on her own for several years, she felt she could easily take care of herself, of course Jack highly doubted that Jenny had ever met a Dalek before. So he wasn't about to let her run off on her own either.

Lily pulled ahead of them by a little bit and walked around the corner, her shoulders visibly relaxed and Jack knew that she had found the TARDIS, thank god that they did it before the Dalek had shown up.

Coming around the corner he went and unlocked the TARDIS letting Stormaggedon run in, then he turned to motion the girls inside, when he heard it, th sound of mechanics whirring, a sound that froze his heart, "Jenny, Lily get inside!" He shouted just as the Dalek came around the corner.

"Exterminate!" it screeched and shot Jack.

"Jack!" Jenny yelled trying to run to his side, but Lily caught her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction. Looking back Lily watched the door to the TARDIS swing closed, and a Dalek sliding around the corner.

"Exterminate!" it screeched, Lily pulled Jenny around the corner just as the energy bolt flew past them, "Run!" she yelled to her sister, and the two of them started to run turning corners to stay out of range of the Dalek.

Lily felt panic blossoming in her hearts. Her lungs were screaming begging her to stop and breathe, but she couldn't even slow, the Dalek was on their heels, she felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

They had to reach the Doctor and her mum, before the Dalek reached her and Jenny. She took another sharp turn, her foot catching on an uneven tile sending her flying.

Jenny turned trying to stop, but the momentum carried her past her sister and halfway down the hall. Lily tried to get back up, she heard the sound of the Daleks approach and she looked over her shoulder and her heart plummeted, the Dalek was just turning around the corner, its eyestalk peering down at her, its gun swiveling till it was pointed at her, then it spoke, "Exterminate!"

* * *

**Nice little cliffy for you guys :) hope you liked it, Daleks in the museum! please review :)**

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor awkwardness, Captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song Spoilers, to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! Until next time Alonsy!**


	4. Museum of Planets:gone but not forgotten

**A/N so here is where I'll be ending this episode, I think that this story will be four or five episodes long, and I will try and make each episode a little bit more intense, like here I've done a Dalek, but now I need to figure out what other monsters I should use. if you have any ideas please let me know in reviews, because I really would like to know what you think. **

**Chapter song: 37 stitches by Drowning Pool**

* * *

Lily dove forward into a roll just as the energy bolt hit the ground where she had been a second before, jolting up to her feet, Lily turned to face the Dalek. It turned it's gun until Lily was once again in it's sight, Lily threw up her hands just as the Dalek fired again she jolted to the side as her vision flashed with golden light, and the energy bolt disintegrated just before it would have hit her. Lily gaped at the Dalek, surprised that she was still alive

Just then Jack spun around the corner kicking the Dalek, "Exterminate this you overgrown pepper-pot" he said, Lily stared wide eyed for a second, before remembering that Jack was immortal, then she turned caught Jenny's arm and started to pull her sister down the hall ducking as a stray energy bolt flew over their heads they turned the corner and started to run again.

Lily flew around corners, her trainers slipping slightly on the polished marble flooring, her hand firmly holding her sister's, the Dalek screeched, "Exterminate." again and they heard Jack cry out, looking back Lily didn't see her father round the corner with her mother, both of them carrying guns the size of Stormaggedon, that is until Jenny stopped short almost causing Lily to go falling end over end, again.

"get down!" Rose instructed, Lily heard the sound of the Dalek sliding effortlessly over the tiles, and she pulled Jenny tight to the wall. Then it turned and faced her, the lights on it's head flashing it screeched, "Exterminate!" but then Rose in a very Molly Weasley like display pulled up her gun and shouted, "Not my daughter you useless tin can!" Then everything exploded the Dalek started firing at her parents and they started firing back, the Dalek screamed in pain as it's casing started to shake and smoke, Lily ducked her head throwing an arm up, just as it exploded into a thousand pieces.

She felt hot metal bite into her arms and legs, and smelled something burning, looking up from behind her arm, she saw the remains of the creature that had now killed Jack twice smoking and smoldering in the middle of the hall, Lily's mother was in front of her in seconds, the gun discarded carelessly on the floor.  
"Are you okay? Were you hurt" Rose asked fussing over Lily exactly like a mother would if they feared that their child was hurt.

"I'm fine mum, really I am. It's Jack you should be worried about." this was backed up when Lily heard Jack gasp back to life a ways down the hall. Rose looked down the hall just as Jack staggered around the corner like a drunk, though in his defense he did just come back to life, "Aww…really! I missed all of the action." he said spotting the smoldering Dalek casing. Rose shook her head and helped Lily to her feet, Lily then turned and helped Jenny get up.

The Doctor ran up to them after placing the gun on the ground, "I'm so sorry! I never should have sent you two away! I don't know what I was thinking, if we hadn't found you when we did." Lily silenced him by going up and wrapping her arms around her father, "It's okay dad. Really I know what you were thinking, that the TARDIS is the safest place to be when Daleks are around. There was no way you could have known that we would run into the Dalek on our way there." Lily assured him.

Rose looked around, "Where's Stormaggedon?" she asked noting the dog's absence. Jack chuckled, "Well… our friend Stormaggedon, was with me when I opened the doors to the TARDIS, so he's locked safely inside." Rose shook her head, "Of course you can get the dog to safety before a Dalek shows up, but people? Forget it!" she laughed her arm snaking around Lily's shoulder protectively, "Hey it's not my fault! I guess old Stormy is just quick on his paws!" Jack said, Lily giggled, and Rose grinned.

"Oh good heavens!" cried a voice from down the hall, Lily turned and saw Arthur running down the hall as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, "Is it? Is it dead?" he asked breathlessly. The Doctor walked slowly up to the Dalek and kicked the casing, which slid away from him harmlessly, "I would say so, definitely not dormant anymore, but you can learn something from all of this." th Doctor stated turning to face the very confused looking Curator, "and what is that Doctor?" he asked quietly, the Doctor patted him on the shoulder, "Make sure that the exhibits you put up are actually dead or empty, before you put them on display, what if it had decided to come to life while the exhibit was open huh? You would have a lot of dead tourists. You're just lucky that we were here, the Dalek exterminators!" he said laughing at the end as he called them the Dalek Exterminators.

Lily shook her head sadly, there truly was no hope for her father.

~~DW~~

The Doctor, Lily, Rose, Jenny and Jack stood in front of the TARDIS.  
"I suppose I'll have to postpone opening the museum, at least until I can be sure that I don't have any other living exhibits" Arthur said sadly, the Doctor clapped him on the shoulder, "That shouldn't be necessary. Well unless you have any Cybermen."

Arthur shook his head, "No at least not a full one, we have a cybermat and a Cyberman head. But otherwise the Dalek was the only pristine artifact." The Doctor smiled, "yes sorry about that guess it's not pristine anymore is it?" he said recalling how it had exploded.

Arthur chuckled, "It's no matter now, I can still put it on display, the remains of a Dalek, killed by the Oncoming Storm himself!" Lily shook her head no doubt this would go straight to the time lords head, "Don't you mean Oncoming storm, and bad wolf?" Lily stated nudging her mum.

"Right of course how could I forget you miss Tyler." Arthur said nodding at Rose. Rose blushed.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened slowly. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked past them into the TARDIS, "Oh my word! It's true it is bigger on the inside!" he gasped.

The Doctor grinned, "would you like to take a closer a look?" he asked stepping aside and waving the Curator inside. He held his breath and stepped inside. Lily followed him in, "amazing isn't it?" she asked spinning 360 enjoying showing off the bigger on the inside ship.

"I never could have imagined! It's so much more than I thought it could be!" He said his eyes wide as he took it in his eyes touching on the console, "oh the Time Rotor!" He ran forward and looked at it.

The Doctor stepped inside, "Type 40 TARDIS the last one in the Universe and she's all mine!" he cried.  
He walked up and patted the Time Rotor fondly, "we've been through so much, me and her the last TARDIS and her time lord pilot, traveling in time and space." he continued, a smile lighting his face.

"I hope it is not to much to ask, but can I perhaps take some pictures? You know for the exhibit?" Arthur asked looking around the TARDIS in awe. The Doctor smiled at him, "Go right ahead, as long as you realize that the old girl is coming home with me. In fact the old girl is home." the Doctor told him.

Lily grinned and flopped down into one of the chairs that surrounded the console, "well I think it's a marvelous idea" She said folding her arms over her chest and wincing as the open wounds from the Dalek brushed against each other aggravating them.

Rose shook her head and came over to her daughters side, "C'mon Lil let's go and get you cleaned up." she said guiding Lily in the direction of the med bay, "why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Rose demanded making her sit down on the table in the middle of the room, "because I didn't think I was." Lily replied truthfully, rubbing her stinging arms, "Who would have thought that Dalekanium was so sharp when it exploded." she remarked pulling her hands away, and noting that they were rather scraped up to, most likely from when she had fallen.

"Well most people don't get close enough to find out whether it is or not" Rose told her coming over with some bandages and chemicals to clean the cuts, Lily winced as Rose touched a cloth soaked in some pungent smelling liquid to her skin, "bad day to not be wearing my leather jacket." she joked as Rose gently applied first aid.

"Yeah I know the feeling as soon as you forget something you find that you need it most." Rose told her wrapping the bandage around her arm.

The she clasped it together, and smiled at Lily, okay now take that off in about an hour and you should be good as new, even better if we had nanogenes they could fix you instantly, but sadly the old girl doesn't have those."

The TARDIS gave an offended sound and Rose chuckled, "I wasn't saying that!" she said obviously hearing something that Lily didn't, but she smiled anyway, the old girl was touchy sometimes.

Rose smiled at her, "now you go and get changed, those clothes are a mess!" she remarked, Lily giggled and pushed off from the table heading off in the direction of her room and clean unblemished clothes.  
Coming out of the Med bay she bumped into Jack, "Oops sorry Jack!" she said suddenly embarrassed.

"It's all right Lily is Rose still in there?" he asked pointing at the door to the Med Bay.  
"Yeah she's still in there." Lily told him, noting that ever since the hallway he seemed a little bit distant as though he wasn't sure about her, but then again Lily wasn't sure what had happened herself, so she didn't hold it against him that much. Tucking her hair behind her ear she moved around him, heading once more for her room.

~~DW~~

Jack stepped into the med bay and found Rose putting away several bottles of clear fluids, most likely the ones she had used on Lily's arms, "Hey Rosie." Jack said perching on the corner of the table.

Rose looked up startled having not heard him come in, then she smiled, "Hey Jack. What's up?" she asked.  
"I have to tell you something." he said glancing at the door to make sure nobody was coming then he hopped off the table and walked up to her, "It's about Lily." he said quietly.

Rose looked instantly concerned, "What about Lily? Is something wrong?" Jack held up his hands, realizing that might not have been the best way to breach the subject, "It's nothing bad I don't think." he told her.  
"it's just something that happened when the Dalek had caught up with them." Rose raised her eyebrows confused, "What happened?" she asked curiously.

"well… the Dalek was shooting at her and Jenny, and she kind of put her hand up and the energy bolt dissolved, sort of like when you were facing down the Felcreth." Jack paused, "What I'm trying to say is that I think Lily has some Bad Wolf in her." he finished. Rose's eyes widened in shock, she had never thought of that before that maybe her connection to the Vortex had been passed on to her daughter, "We need to tell the Doctor, see if it could be possible." Rose said as she headed out the door.

They found the Doctor waiting in the Console room talking with Arthur and she decided that it would be best to wait until after they had left the Museum before she brought it up. Walking up to the Doctor she heard that he was trying to explain something on the TARDIS in terms that Rose found to complex to understand so she went and started to run her fingers over the controls without really touching them. She looked up when she heard Lily enter the room and her hearts constricted with worry.

Lily gave her mother an easy grin, showing Rose that she probably had no idea of what Rose and Jack had talked about. Rose returned the grin and went up and hugged her daughter, now wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a white rose on the front, tucked sloppily into a pair of tight black jeans, with her hair tucked back in a messy braid that hung down her back "what's brought this on?" Lily questioned hugging her mother back tightly, "You were this close to death. Isn't that enough reason for a mother to hug her child?" Rose said grinning at her daughter. Lily shrugged, then she danced away to her sister's side.

Jenny was sitting in one of the chairs off to the side of the console petting Stormaggedon absentmindedly.  
Lily came and leaned against the railing next to her. "You okay?" Lily asked noting the way that Jenny seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts. Jenny looked up seeming surprised that Lily was there, then she shrugged, "I don't know." she admitted, "It's just…well you see I thought I could handle anything, but when we were faced with that Dalek and it was about to kill you I…I froze. I didn't know what to do, me who was ready to tell dad that I could handle one little Dalek, but I couldn't. I've never had anything like that happen before, and I hope it never happens again." Jenny sighed scratching Stormaggedon behind the ears.

Lily hugged Jenny, squeezing her shoulders tightly, "everybody has moments like that, remember back on Barcelona? I froze I didn't know what to do, but you did, so what if you didn't know this time? It all worked out in the end either way." Jenny smiled at her, "You're right I guess no one person can know what to do in any situation." she said sitting a little bit straighter, "Thanks Lil you really know what to say to make things better." Lily grinned, " Well…I get it from the best." she said. Jenny laughed and Lily couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled up as she hugged her big sister.

Their sisterly moment was broken when Arthur spoke loudly, "Thank you all so much for everything you did today." he said, from where he was standing by the door, "I will never forget what any of you did here, and every guest that walks through these halls will know that it is still here because of you. The last of the time lords." he said waving at them.

The Doctor chuckled, "No Arthur Thane, thank you for making sure that the time lords will always be remembered, and for making sure that a sliver of Gallifrey lives on." he told the Curator, his voice balanced between happy and sad.

Curator Arthur Thane waved at them and stepped out side closing the door behind him. Rose and the girls came up behind the Doctor as he switched on the scanner showing Arthur standing outside. "What do you think one last surprise for old Arthur?" he asked, the girls all nodded. The Doctor grinned and set the coordinates and set the TARDIS to start dematerialize and they watched as Arthur's face lit up with a great joy until the TARDIS had completely dematerialized and Arthur could no longer be seen on the monitor.

"Right then off we go time and space same old life last of the time lords, not so lonely now." the Doctor said as he danced around the console flicking the switches enthusiastically, Lily grinned and sat back in her chair watching her father, hoping that things could stay like this forever. Lighthearted happy endings, but then again that was probably just wishful thinking.

~~DW~~

_Three days after later in the Museum of planets_

Arthur thane was walking through the halls of the museum a large photo frame wrapped in cream colored cloth in his hands, he entered the Gallifrey exhibit, and placed it on a wall in the replica of the Citadel of the time lords, pulling off the cloth it revealed a photograph, in the photo was a young girl with dark hair tucked into a messy braid, another girl with platinum blonde hair, a woman that appeared to be in her twenties and a man with lighter brown hair wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie, and behind the was the Time Rotor of the last TARDIS in the universe.

Below the picture was a small plaque, that read,

_The last of the time lords, the Doctor, called the Oncoming Storm on the Dalek home world, Rose Tyler, The Bad Wolf, and their children, Lily and Jenny, traveling in time and space in their T.A.R.D.I.S saving the universe and never asking for thanks. They are living proof that Gallifrey though gone is not forgotten._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it took forever to figure out how to get what I had running through my mind to become words! but this is what came out when I started to write it so I just went along with it I hope it's as good as my mental episode :) please review.**

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor goofiness, captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. until next time Allons-y!**


	5. the Oxford Dilemma: the Call

**A/N hello here it is the start of the TARDIS crew's next adventure, and it all starts with a call. here it is part 1 of the Oxford Dilemma. now onwards!**

**chapter song: here it goes again by OK go.**

* * *

Lily was lounging in one of the pool chairs in the Library/pool room, reading a book called the Hunger Games, so far it was pretty great Katniss had just volunteered for her sister Prim, then she heard a phone ringing, folding the page over carefully Lily put the book to the side and wandered out to the console room.

When she got there it was empty clearly nobody else had heard the phone, walking over she picked it up holding it to her ear, "Hello you've reached the TARDIS," she said leaning against the console.

"good I actually got the TARDIS this time," then to someone else nearby, "I got him Martha." Lily grimaced she really didn't like that whoever this was seemed to be avoiding actually talking to her, "umm…is the Doctor there?" the man on the phone asked, Lily shifted her weight, "yeah he's somewhere around here, can I ask who this is?" she said twirling the cord around her finger, looking up she saw Jack walk in he looked confused, "who's on the phone?" he mouthed at her. Lily shrugged and turned her attention back to the phone, "I'm sorry? Didn't quite catch that one." she said the person on the other side repeated though he sounded far away. "Rickey?" she asked. She looked at Jack, "someone named Rickey."

Then person on the other side made an annoyed sound, "not Rickey. Mickey!" he said, "Oops sorry Mickey." she said. Jack grinned and took the phone from her, "Hey! If it isn't Mickey Mouse!" he said. Lily covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

Then she turned and decided that she would go and get her dad. "I'm going to get dad." she told Jack as she walked up the stairs, she found the Doctor sitting at a desk that was covered in odd bits of technology and paper. "dad someone named Mickey's on the phone for you, uncle Jack is talking to him now."  
The Doctor looked up in surprise, "Mickey?" then he got up and walked to the door.

When they got back to the console room Jack was teasing Mickey endlessly, the Doctor walked up and snatched the phone, Jack looked like he was about to protest when the Doctor held up his hand to silence him, "Mickey! Mick-ety Mick Mickey!" he paused, "it's me the Doctor." he said, "Yes I know my voice sounds different, what do you need Mickey?" the Doctor looked suddenly concerned, "how so?" he questioned, oh how Lily wished she could hear what Mickey was saying.

"hmm…that's very troubling indeed Oxford you say?" the Doctor paused, listening to what Mickey was saying, "Yes of course I will send my best people to do the job." the Doctor smiled, "Of course I will see you in a moment Mickey." he hung up the phone and turned to Lily, "well it looks like you and your sister are going to Oxford." he said with a grin. Lily raised her eyebrow incredulously, "What do you mean we're going to Oxford?" she questioned following him as he set coordinates and sent the TARDIS into the Vortex, "I mean that you are going under cover as a student in one of the best Universities."

"okay, but why?" Lily asked, the Doctor smiled at her, "Because you're brilliant, and I promised Mickey that I would send my best people to do the job." he said throwing a switch the TARDIS shuddered to a stop, and he ran to the door. Lily was right on his heels, Rose was emerging from the kitchen having heard the TARDIS take off, she looked at the Doctor in confusion, the Doctor beamed at her and threw the door open, and stepped outside Rose looked at Lily confused.

Lily shrugged and stepped out after her father, who stood in the middle of the crowded school campus, they saw a couple sitting on a bench a little ways away, the woman looked up and spotted the TARDIS and elbowed the man next to her. Lily was shocked when she realized who the Mickey that had called the TARDIS was, the pair got up and came over to the TARDIS, "Martha! Mickey! How are you?" the Doctor said walking forward and catching the woman in a hug.

When he let her go and stepped back leaving a very confused looking Martha standing there Lily elbowed him, "OI! What was that for?" he said. "clearly she doesn't recognize you dad, maybe you should tell her." Lily rolled her eyes. Martha turned to her, "And who are you?" Lily waved at her "Lily." she said, then Jack poked his head, "Martha Jones!" Jack said coming out of the TARDIS and catching the dark skinned girl in a tight bear hug.

But Martha wasn't paying attention to him anymore, "Did you call him dad?" she asked Lily.  
Lily just smiled and nodded. Martha looked back and forth between the Doctor and Lily as though trying to find similarities between them.

"yeah that's because I'm his daughter." Lily told her, Martha nodded, "I thought you were the last?" she said looking at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.  
"I was when I told you that." he said rather cryptically, Martha eyed him taking in the Doctor's new appearance, "What's with the bow tie?" she asked pointing at his neck, the Doctor looked offended, as he straightened his bow tie. "it's cool" he said sniffing a little bit, Lily giggled, and Martha looked like she was struggling not to join her.

"c'mon Doc if everybody asks why you wear it, it's clearly not cool." Jack said. The Doctor glared at the immortal, "I wear bow ties now, bow ties are cool, and if you have a problem with that Jack you can walk back to Cardiff." the Doctor threatened, Jack put up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay point taken, please don't make me walk it's a very long way to Cardiff."

Martha chuckled and Mickey eyed Jack wearily. Lily was confused and she was surprised that Mickey hadn't recognized her yet so she got up on her toes and whispered to the Doctor, "I'm going in to get mum and Jen?" she asked. The Doctor grinned and said, "Yeah you do that.".

Lily was just about to go inside and get them when Mickey seemed to notice her, "hang on don't I know you?" he asked. Lily froze and looked over her shoulder at Mickey. "I do know you! You're Lily Taylor! From back when I lived on the Estate! How do you look exactly the same? And how is he your dad?" Lily shook her head, "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." she said turning to face him. Martha looked over at the Doctor, "Yeah definitely your daughter."

Lily leaned back on the door frame of the TARDIS, "and I suppose, not trying to keep any secrets now so, my name's not Lily Taylor. It's Lily Tyler." she said with a grin in Mickey's direction. Mickey looked shocked as he stared at her, then the door opened and Rose stepped out with Jenny behind her. Rose came over and put an arm around Lily, "hi Mickey." Rose said smiling. Mickey was still looking at Lily dumbstruck at the idea that he had grown up with Rose Tyler's daughter.

"Now I guess you know why I never liked the idea of you two going out." Lily said with an easy grin.  
Mickey then started to look between mother and daughter, his eyebrows pulling together as he tried to work out what was going on. Lily almost started to laugh remembering how Mickey's nickname was Mickey the Idiot, and here he was proving the name accurate once again.

Lily waited a few moments for Mickey to figure things out before Rose sighed and said, "it's all very complicated." Mickey looked like he was waiting for an explanation, the explanation that Rose didn't seem inclined to give him.

Jenny came out of the TARDIS a moment later, and Martha gasped, "how? But you died!" she exclaimed. Jenny smiled at her, "yeah people have been telling me that a lot." she said. Martha opened her mouth then closed it again, looking like a fish out of water.

"but I watched it happen! I watched as the Doctor held you when you got shot!" Martha said shocked,  
"yeah, but what's the fun of staying dead? There is altogether to much running to do, and run I have. I once ticked off an entire Sontaran battle fleet. Ah good times good times." Jenny said grinning at Martha. Martha seemed to shake off the fact that Jenny was supposed to be dead as one of those weird things that just seemed to happen around the Doctor.

"Right so what's the problem Mickey?" the Doctor asked, Mickey still didn't seem to think that he really was the Doctor, but he nodded and started to tell them what was going on. "well it started a few months ago. Students started to disappear under strange circumstances." Mickey said. Jenny wrinkled her eyebrows.  
"what makes you think that it's connected to aliens?" she asked. Mickey looked at her sharply, "how did you know that wee thought is was aliens?" Mickey asked. Lily rolled her eyes, "Why else would you call dad? Also why else would you two have been called, dad told me that you worked for Unit." Lily stated.

Mickey shrugged, "fair point. Well we think it's aliens because we've been getting some real strange readings from this area each time one of the students disappears." Mickey paused and showed the Doctor a smart phone, that probably had the readings on it. "another thing is the students are all at the top of their class. They all got top marks on their entrance exams, and all of them were in the same class, that class was the only thing that tied them together."

The Doctor nodded, "yes definitely alien, but I can't pinpoint the planet of origin." then he looked up at Mickey, "you said that they all only had one class in common, what class was that? Because that is the class that we need to focus on." the Doctor said, handing the phone back to Mickey.

"it's a small class on mythology in ancient times." Martha said taking control of the conversation. "and from what we can figure whoever they are, will be looking for a new target within the month, each student disappeared exactly two months apart, and the last one disappeared last night. So we need to get someone in there now, before they have selected another innocent student, it was Mickey that suggested we call you, he figured that you would know what to do." Martha finished looking at the Doctor expectantly.

The Doctor nodded, "yes Martha you're quite right, I know exactly what to do, I have two eager young minds that are very brilliant and know how to take care of themselves as proven back at the museum, these two would be perfect and they wouldn't draw to much attention. Lily and Jenny" Rose's eyes widened in shock and her arm instinctively tightened around her daughters shoulders, "What?" she asked looking at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at her and seemed to notice that she was going into protective mother mode, "I figured that they could use a trip to a school. You know, um I mean, well Lily didn't finish school…" he trailed off. Rose raised her eyebrows at him, "when were you planning on telling me this?" she asked, Lily quietly pulled away from her mother and slipped to Jack's side.

"well…umm…I….well…I was going to tell you. I promise. I just forgot." the Doctor stumbled finally getting a full sentence out. Rose shifted her weight placing a hand on her hip. "while I agree with you that Lily has to go to school is it really necessary to send her to one where smart people are disappearing?"

Martha smiled and hid it behind her hand. Lily shook her head watching her dad, waiting to see his reaction.  
"well…I saw it….as…as an opportunity! An opportunity to get her into a top school!" the Doctor said smiling triumphantly, as though he had actually won the conversation. Lily almost laughed.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "yeah? Only problem is that students are disappearing." she said.  
The Doctor fidgeted uncomfortably, "well…um…Lily's brilliant so if anybody can figure out how to stop this it's her, and she'll have Jenny with her." the Doctor was trying desperately to find a way to make Rose stop looking at him like that.

Rose relaxed slightly, "yeah I guess Jenny would be able to help keep her safe, though I would feel better if, you, me, or Jack was going to be here too." Rose said, seeming to realize that Lily and Jenny could watch out for each other fairly well, if the museum was anything to go by. Then Mickey broke in with a harsh laugh, "captain Cheesecake on a collage campus? Are you insane?" he asked, Jack looked hurt.

Martha giggled and Rose smiled. "What's wrong with me being on a collage campus?" Jack asked playing at being as clueless as the Doctor had been. Martha and Rose dissolved into laughter, Jenny and Lily, having seen Jack when they had accidentally landed on the planet of women, also started to laugh uncontrollably.  
Lily looked at him noting his confused face, she hunched over as another wave of laughter tore through her.

"you and collage kids, that drink to much and party to hard, would probably tear a whole in the cosmos." Lily managed to say between her laughing fits. Jack looked even more hurt that Lily would think that of him.

~~DW~~

About a half an hour later they were all sitting at a small chip shop, while Martha and Mickey tried to explain to Lily and Jenny, who weren't paying much attention, finding it much more enjoyable to slip chips under the table to Stormaggedon, who they had brought with, saying that the poor dog didn't get to see the sun enough. Lily slipped another chip to him and almost giggled when his rough tong lapped across her fingers as he ate the chip.

Mickey looked up at her sharply, "Are you even paying attention?" he demanded. Lily gave her best innocent look and sat back, diligently pretending to listen, she founds her thoughts wandering, and by the time Mickey had stopped talking she had written five songs and a poem in her head, though as soon as Martha spoke directly to her the songs and poems fluttered away, never to be seen again.

"okay so this is your dorm key and room number, and this is your class schedule." she said. She smiled kindly at Lily as she gave her the thick manila envelope. Lily took it carefully not sure if she was ready for this, she remembered when she was in school with Rose, she and Rose often talked about collage, though Lily knew that it would never come to pass that the two of them would ever get to collage, what with the fact that Rose was going to run off with Jimmie Stone, when she was sixteen.

She realized she had no idea what to do at collage. She swallowed and felt Rose's calming touch on her shoulder. "It's okay sweetheart." she whispered to her daughter. Lily looked up at her mother, who was also her best mate. "Yeah?" she asked uncertainly. Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Lily protectively.

"Yeah." she said, "and you know why? Because your dad was right. You are brilliant, and you can do anything. Because even though you're almost all grown up, you'll always be my little wolf." Lily smiled up at her mother, "thanks mum. You always know what to say don't you?" Lily felt the tight coil of fear and panic unravel and fade until it was nothing, but a memory.

Rose grinned and Stormaggedon barked and licked Lily's hand lightening the atmosphere even more. She giggled and scratched the dog behind the ear, "yes boy you always know what to say too." Rose chuckled "what?" she asked Lily grinned at her "didn't I tell you? I speak dog." Rose laughed and Jenny hid her face behind her folded hands, as a small squeak slipped out of her mouth.

Rose shook her head just then the Doctor came back with a straw hanging from his lips, "what's so funny?" he asked. Rose looked up at him and said, "she's your daughter. That was it Lily couldn't hold it anymore she laughed, and Martha smiled slightly watching them, the man she once thought she loved and the woman that he always had. Her hand strayed to her abdomen, smiling slightly wider she thought of how Mickey would react when she told him.

She caught Jenny watching her. The girl smiled at her and mimed zipping her lips shut and locking them. Mickey came back then with their chips and all thoughts were back on Lily and Jenny's mission.

* * *

**okay so that was really just an introduction chapter to the next adventure, but still your impute is always appreciated so please review it makes me want to carry on with the story ;) no pressure.**

**David Tennant Doctor hugs, Matt Smith Doctor awkwardness, Captain Jack Harkness flattery, and River Song Spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time Allons-y!**


	6. the Oxford Dilemma: first day

**A/N okay so bear with me this chapter doesn't have much action, but there are some very important things hidden within, so keep your eyes peeled, and let's see who gets the hidden character, that I slipped in. :)**

**chapter song: freak like me, by Halestorm**

* * *

"here Lily, you use this whenever you need to," Rose said handing Lily a cell phone that she had bought at the phone shop a few blocks away. Lily took it and hugged her mother tightly "of course mum I'll call every night, no matter what." to any passerby they just looked like a mother and daughter saying goodbye because the daughter was going to collage. Not a soul would ever guess that really they were a new Time Lord and half Time Lord parting ways so the younger of the two could go and risk her life to save disappearing students on the campus.

Rose pulled away from Lily and looked her in the eye, "me, your dad and Jack, will never be far if you need help okay? Mickey and Martha asked for some help at the local unit headquarters, we won't even be in the TARDIS." Lily nodded and for some reason felt more secure with the fact that the Doctor wasn't going to be whisking her mother and Jack away into the vortex promising to be back in a few days, because god knows when he would actually get back.

Jenny was lounging on a bench that was near them, and she was looking through the envelope that Martha had given them. Rose went over and hugged Jenny too, "you too young lady, call every night. Because believe it or not you are like another daughter to me Jen." Rose said. Jenny after a moment returned the hug and smiled, relaxing into Rose's arms. Lily smiled, glad that Rose was being so motherly to Jenny even though she wasn't really her daughter.

A few moments later Rose left after telling them both to call her as soon as they were in the dorm for the night. Lily and Jenny agreed and watched Rose walk away.

"so University yeah?" Lily asked looking around them with wide eyes the air was different here, almost lighter and easier to breath. Jenny looked back at her with an odd look, "I guess so, all of time and space, and dad makes us come back to earth in modern day England to go to school." she remarked, "I've actually gone to school on three different planets I don't see what an earth University would be able to teach me." Jenny sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes at the fact that her sister clearly was overlooking the fact that they weren't just here to go to school, they had to stop a suspected alien invasion plan. "well you know Jen we aren't really here just to learn, we have a big sinister alien invasion to deal with to." Lily said nudging her sister with her shoulder.  
Getting up Lily snatched the campus map from Jenny and located their dorms, then leaning down she collected her suitcase and back pack and started in the direction of the dorm. Jenny was behind her carrying an army style duffle bag with a backpack slung over her own shoulder. It wasn't everything they owned, but Lily and Jenny could just go back to the TARDIS which was parked on campus to get anything that they might need whenever they wanted.

It turned out that they had been assigned to the dorm farthest away from their starting point so they had a very long and uncomfortable walk ahead of them, a walk that they paused often, sometimes heading into small shops, that were located around the campus, and other times just because they needed a break from carrying the heavy bags through the school campus. One of these times the girls had stopped for a good ten minutes and had ended up walking out with even more heavy bags. After that they agreed that they probably shouldn't stop anymore and just power through until they got to the dorm room.

Lily got inside the door to their room first and dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto a bed in exhaustion. Even though Jenny seemed to still have plenty of energy and proved this when she opened her duffle and started to pull things that most people would have been shocked to see fit inside of the bag out, stacks of books, an alarm clock, stereo, and finally enough clothes to last her for at least three weeks. In minutes Jenny had her half of the cramped room, actually looking like someone lived there. Right down to having posters tacked onto the walls..

"Jeez Jen how do you have the energy to do all of that now?" Lily asked kicking her trainers off and flopping back on her bed lazily. Jenny smiled at her, "well I was born with all of the skills needed to survive in a military setting, so carrying a heavy duffle? That's nothing. I could do that in my sleep." she said bouncing back and landing firmly on her own bed which was made up with bedding that she had brought from the TARDIS. Lily yawned, "sleep. Sleep sounds good." she said tiredly. But just as she closed her eyes Jenny jumped on the corner of her bed. "Oi! What was that for?" Lily demanded sitting up abruptly her hair falling in her face. Jenny just smiled and pointed at the phone that Lily had left abandoned on her night stand. "you promised to call." she said in a singsong voice. Then throwing the phone to Lily she danced away from her bed and into the small bathroom off the side of the dorm room.

"you promised too." Lily muttered tapping the screen causing it to light up and she dialed her mother.  
"hey mum" she said, when Rose picked up. "hello sweetheart." Rose said, "how are you and Lily settling in at Oxford? Did you find your dorm alright?" Lily rolled her eyes, "yes mum we're both fine. Jen's already got her half of the room decorated like we've been here for days instead of minutes." Rose laughed and said something about her being just like her dad. Lily smiled, "what about you? Has Mickey told you what he wanted you and dad to do yet?" Lily asked. Rose sighed, "well your dad's going to be filling in for a teacher that happened to win the lottery, and me? I'm going to be working at a small café on campus. While Jack he's been asked to help them in the office. Guess Mickey really doesn't want Jack on the collage campus." Lily giggled, like Mickey could stop the unstoppable flirt that was Captain Jack Harkness, the man that turned his own name into a pick up line. "yeah I guess it is pretty funny. At least Jack's not flirting with Martha not sure what Mickey would do then." Rose said, Lily agreed, "yeah tell uncle Jack he best not test that yeah?" Rose laughed, "I'll try, but you know Jack."

Jenny came out of the bathroom and flopped back onto her bed and looked over at Lily, "is that Rose?" she asked pointing to the phone. Lily nodded, "yeah I know Jack he'll flirt with anything that moves." Lily said. There was a sound of shouting in the background, "oh that's Mickey, I guess Jack decided to test it, I better go and stop em before they kill each other." Lily laughed, "yeah you better do that mum, talk to you later. love you!" with that Lily hung up and lay back on the mattress again. "so? What did she have to say?" Jenny asked, "huh? Oh um dad's going to be taking over a class here on the campus, and mum is going to be working in a café here too. I guess it's so they can perform their own investigation, or keep an eye on us either way." Lily said her sentence being cut short by a yawn. "let's get some sleep, it's our first day of Oxford tomorrow." Jenny nodded as Lily got up to go change into her pajamas.

~~DW~~

Lily's alarm went off at 6 am in the morning. Groaning Lily hit at it without opening her eyes.

"Get up Lily it will only go off again in five minutes." Jenny informed her, sounding as though she was wide awake. Lily groaned again, finally opening one eye, "I don't want to get up' she griped before closing the eye, "yes I know, but how about we go and get some coffee when you're dressed?" Lily opened her eyes and flopped over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with disdain she mumbled something about having to shower. Jenny rolled her eyes at her sister. "the sooner you get up the sooner you can have coffee or tea if you prefer tea." Lily realized her sister probably wasn't going to shut up so she sat up and brushed her hair back with one hand. "before we do anything I am going to need to shower." she grumbled climbing out of her very inviting bed, and walked over to the bathroom. Stopping along the way, to grab clothes and a towel. As soon as she was behind the closed door, she collapsed against the door, "I hate morning people." she mumbled and climbed into the shower.

About ten minutes later Lily got out and dried off, wrapping her hair tightly in the towel and perching it on her head, she pulled on a tight pair of skinny jeans that hugged all of the right places, and t-shirt with a Union Jack on it. Letting her hair fall she pulled a brush through it and exited the bathroom, feeling admittedly more human. She smiled at the thought, knowing that she wasn't human not really.

"well it looks like the water washed away the grumpy Lily." Jenny remarked eyeing her sister teasingly. Lily stuck her tongue out at her. Lily went over to her bed and pulled on her trusty trainers. "yeah, but don't think that's going to get you out of having to buy me coffee." she said smiling at her sister, "yeah yeah I get it." Jenny was already dressed in her normal apparel cargo pants and a t-shirt, topped off with combat boots, she looked more like she was in a military academy rather than Oxford. "Right then coffee." Jenny said grabbing her coat off the back of the chair, as Lily pulled on her trusty leather jacket.

"Yes coffee I need coffee!" Lily said and the girls walked out of their room. They found a small café in the middle of the campus, when they entered they found Rose bustling about behind the counter. When she saw them she smiled, "I know the drill. You girls need caffeine am I right?" Lily and Jenny giggled, "yeah Rose. Well I don't really need it being a full you know what, but Lily here was doing a very good impression of the walking dead this morning." Rose laughed and took their order.

Five minutes later they exited with steaming lattes. "right next we have to get our books, honestly you would think that we were studying the birth of time itself with this list." Jenny remarked holding up page one of the 3 page list that Martha had given the girls. Lily giggled taking a sip of her latte.

"yeah, but if we really wanted to learn that we could just ask dad!" Jenny laughed. "don't laugh remember he could be teaching one of our classes." Lily said as the pushed open the door to the book shop.  
The air smelled of old books and coffee, and a young woman sat behind a desk with her feet propped on top of it, reading a book. When the bell above the door rang she looked up and smiled at Lily, and Jenny, pulling her legs off of the desk so that she could stand.

"hello! I'm guessing that you're here for books." then she blushed, "well I guess you would be at a book shop for books wouldn't you?" Lily heard Jenny snicker behind her. Lily shot an elbow at her sister. "do you need any help finding anything?" she asked. Lily snatched the book list from Jenny and walked up to the girl who was wearing a name tag that said Samantha on it, " yeah. We need two of every book on this list. Can you tell me where to find them?" Samantha smiled at them, "yeah they're right over here." she said leading them to a narrow isle in the back of the shop.

"thanks." Jenny said taking the list back from Lily and pulling books off of the shelf and pilling them into Lily's arms. Samantha had gone back to the desk, and Lily glared at Jenny over the books, "and why am I the one who has to carry the books?" she asked coolly. Jenny grinned at her, "because. I've got the list." she told her cockily waving the paper in front of Lily.

"oh shut up." Lily said turning and walking away leaving Jenny to carry the rest of the books.  
"did you find everything alright?" Samantha said jumping up from the chair behind the desk, smiling at Lily sweetly. "yeah thanks." Lily told her glancing back to see her sister approaching with her own load of books. "do you take classes? Or do you just work the shop?" Lily asked making small talk, while she waits for her sister to get there. "yeah! I take a few classes, my favorite one is Mythology!" she said excitedly, of course everything that this girl said sounded excited. But then there was the fact that she said she was in a mythology class. Lily couldn't help, but wonder, was it the class? The one that they were there to investigate?

She was prevented answering by Jenny dropping her books on the counter. Moments later the girls were out the door in the early morning sunlight. Lily sighed, it was only 7, and they still had a day of classes to go to, and Lily hadn't even finished Secondary School. How was she going to survive University?

~~DW~~

Lily was bent over a notebook diligently jotting notes as the Professor rattled on about science, of course she found this class easy, seeing as she lived in a spaceship, and her father, was pretty much always babbling scientific mumbo jumbo, you kind of picked a few things up.

It wasn't long before this class was done and Lily was leaving, or at least that was what she had intended to do until she ran into a boy that happened to be going up the stairs at the same time she tried to leave the isle she had been sitting in.

She stumbled back catching herself on the back of the chair behind her, a hand reached out to steady her, "sorry! Didn't see you there!" Lily blushed and looked up and saw the boy, he was reasonably handsome, with shaggy drown hair and soft brown hair, and he looked sincerely sorry, "it's all right. I wasn't either." she really had to start looking where she was going. Seriously, first she ran smack into the Doctor before he met her, and now this! He knelt down and picked up the books he had knocked from her hands, stepped to the side so she could come out of the isle.

Lily smiled and came out and reached for her books, but the boy shook his head, "let me walk you to your next class. I'm Luke by the way." he said. Lily blushed at the thought that a handsome young man, was not only offering to walk her to her next class, he was also carrying her books for her, she looked down to hide the creeping flush.

Looking up she gave him one of her most charming smiles, "very well Luke, lead the way, I'm Lily." Luke led the way out into the sunlight, and then he turned back to face her, "oh uh…where are we going?" he asked looking embarrassed. Lily giggled, "the mythology building." she said. It was Luke's turn to blush, as he turned and let Lily follow him.

"so does the mysterious Luke have a last name?" she asked slyly as she walked beside him, Luke looked at her, "Smith. Luke Smith." Lily smiled, "well then Luke Smith, do you usually carry a girls books because you bumped into her? Or am I special." Luke didn't answer, but he flushed bright red, and Lily almost laughed. He was so sweet. Luke seemed to regain his wits and smiled at her slightly, "what about you Lily? Do you usually let random boys carry your books or am I special?" Lily gave him a mysterious look that she had learned from River. "maybe…" she said slowly.

Luke laughed, "and your last name would be?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her. Lily smiled, they had decided that it would be best if she didn't use her real name so she said, "it's Taylor. Lily Taylor." she said looking up she noticed that they were almost at her next class. But she wasn't about to point that out and seem eager to get away from him, in fact she found herself hoping that he had the same class as her. "well I guess this is you." Luke said stopping in front of the doors Lily nodded as Luke handed her books to her.

"oh uh hey. I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out for like some coffee or tea sometime?" Luke stammered. Lily smiled, "yeah I'd love to, but lets not go to the one on campus." she said. Luke frowned, "why not?" Lily tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "my mum works at the one on campus." she told him. Luke looked confused, "why would your mum be working on a University campus?" he asked. Lily leaned forward, cupping her mouth with her hand and said conspiratorially, "she's checking up on me." she whispered. Luke laughed "alright then an off campus coffee then." Lily giggled, "that sounds great."

Luke smiled and started off in the opposite direction. Lily watched him until her sister came up behind her, "isn't he a bit old for you?" she accused. Lily blushed, "shut up!" I don't complain when I see you eyeing Jack! And he most certainly is to old for you!" Jenny slugged her sister playfully on the shoulder, "OI I do not eye up Jack!" she said defending herself, even as her blush proved otherwise.

"so there you can't yell at me for Luke." Lily said turning to walk into the class, when Jenny said in a singsong voice, "oh so his name is Luke? Is it?" Lily mentally smacked herself. As she turned to face her sister. "yes it is." then she turned and walked into the room and sat down. Putting her books in front of her Lily started to scan the room, this was after all the class all of the missing students had in common.

Then Lily gasped as she saw who was standing in the front of the class staring right at her, a cold cruel smile twisting her lips, dressed in her normal pant suit, the only difference was, that Madame Kovarian wasn't wearing her eye patch, Lily stared at her open mouthed. And she just smiled back at her, with a cold smile etched onto her evil face.

* * *

**and Cliffy! **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time Allons-y!**


	7. The Oxford Dillema: the wolf lives

**A/N okay so sorry I took so very long it was just so very nice out and my brother came over, and did I mention that it was gorgeous outside? I just couldn't pass it up it was just to nice, plus I had trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with this chapter, *sigh* it was very frustrating, so yeah this chapter is a little bit shorter, but lots happens. R&R please. :)**

**Chapter Song: Nightmares by Chameleon circuit.**

* * *

Jenny smiled she couldn't believe that her baby sister had a crush and on a University boy at that. She laughed and turned to follow Lily into the Lecture hall when the door suddenly slammed shut in front of her. Confused she reached out to pull it open thinking maybe it just got caught by a breeze even though she herself hadn't felt one, the door wouldn't move. Jenny knocked on the door trying to get the attention of someone on the other side, "hey can somebody let me in? I think the door got jammed." she called through the heavy metal door.

She tried the handle again, no it wasn't stuck, it was locked. "hey! Let me in!" she shouted pounding on the door, she heard a low humming coming from the other side, Jenny started to pound on it trying to get someone's attention, she reached for the handle again, trying to turn it, then the humming got louder and more insistent. Jenny was getting frustrated and didn't notice the door starting to glow a bright hot red and she grabbed the handle pulling her hand away instantly with a cry of pain, cradling her burned hand to her chest Jenny eyed the door with anger and confusion.

While Jenny nursed her wounded hand the low humming had escalated to a low roar just on the other side of the door, the ground started to shake around her, and Jenny stumbled back, trying to regain her balance. Jenny watched in shock as the door glowed brighter and brighter. She backed up, she could feel the heat from where she was standing which was a good five feet away from the door, and just as suddenly as it all started the roar became silent, the ground became still and the door swung slowly open revealing a crowded class room on the other side.

Jenny stumbled to the door and reached out to touch the door which was now cool to the touch as though moments before it hadn't almost seared the skin from her hands. If it wasn't for the burning pain in her hands Jenny could almost believe she imagined the whole thing, without another moments hesitation she walked into the lecture hall. The room was calm, there was none of the panic and terror she would have expected to see instead the students sat there bored half listening to the elderly man that was giving their lecture. A few of them looked up at her curiously. Jenny scanned the room looking for the familiar dark head of her sister. But the longer she looked the more her hearts sunk, Lily wasn't there, though as she looked she found an empty seat with Lily's book bag in front of it.

Jenny made her way through the room causing a few grumbles from the few people in the class that were paying attention. Until she got to the bag, she lifted it up and opened the pocket where Lily kept her phone, it was empty. Jenny cursed sealed the bag and turned to go back the way she came, when she caught sight of Lily's phone lying on the floor a few rows down. She made her way through surprised that the old man in the front of the class hadn't called her out. Lifting the phone she turned it on, and found a picture of a cruel looking woman standing where the elderly man now stood.

Jenny felt a chill go down her spine, she had never seen that woman before, but if Lily had taken a picture of her that meant that, she had. Jenny shoved the phone into the pocket of her cargo pants and made her way out of the maze of desks. Once she was loose of the rows of students she ran out the door and in the direction of Unit.

~~DW~~

Rose looked up at the clock, and sighed, finally it was time to knock off for the night, she'd call Lily when she got back to Unit, because for some reason throughout the day she had felt a low sense of unease, ever since she had seen her this morning. Rose sighed it was probably nothing.

Taking off the coffee stained apron and throwing it into the laundry bin in the corner of the break room, Rose waved at Janice, the sweet student that was taking over for the night shift, "see you tomorrow then?" she asked. Janice smiled and nodded at her, "you bet, have a goodnight Rose." she replied turning back to the row of perfectly clean mugs, picking one up she began to polish it. Rose shook her head grabbed the bag that held her phone and other things that Mickey had insisted that she would need, "Unit protocol" he had said, to which both her and the Doctor had argued that they weren't actually Unit agents, even though moments later she was informed that the Doctor technically was.

Rose wouldn't have complained if the bag hadn't weighed a ton. Hitching it up higher on her shoulder Rose walked out the door and into the cool night air. Looking up she let the cool breeze brush across her face, even after almost a year she relished in the fact that she could feel it again.

Looking up at the sky she noticed the dark clouds hanging over the campus she shivered. Rose walked to the edge of campus and climbed behind the wheel of the car that she was loaning from Unit and pulled out the phone she had bought when she got Lily's and dialed her daughters number. Because try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that followed her all day.

"Rose?" Jenny's voice came through the phone. "yeah it's me Jen. Is Lily there?" there was a tense silence on the other end of the call, then Jenny's voice was back sounding tight, "Rose. You might want to get back to Unit." she said. Rose felt a tight ball of fear build in her chest, "why? Jen? Why what's happened? Is Lily-" she was cut off when Jenny spoke again, "I'm almost at Unit, I'll explain everything there." before Rose could say more Jenny had hung up.

Spurred by the thought that her daughter was in danger, she threw the car into gear and sped off in the direction of Unit.

~~DW~~

Lily sat up slowly, she looked around, she knew this place. It was Gallifrey, or the museum of planets, either way she knew she had to be dreaming. She tried to stand, but was overcome with a wave of dizziness. "oh Rassilon. My head is killing me." she mumbled.

"I apologize child, it's more difficult for me to reach you while you're not within my walls." said a woman that Lily instantly recognized as the TARDIS. "I saw that this would happen, but it was a point fixed in time, you must be strong child, for the wolf is awakening. It will be scary at first, but you must bear with it."

Lily held up a hand to silence the TARDIS, "what do you mean? what's the wolf?" she asked attempting to stand again, this time she had slightly more success than before. "your birth right, as the child of the Bad Wolf, and the Oncoming Storm you will have great power, that is once you learn to harness the wild wolf within you." Lily was confused, but then she thought back to when her and Jenny had been faced down by the Dalek, "I can see that you're realizing that it's already shown it's presence to you in the form of protection from the Dalek, in time you will learn to control it, but until then it must stay secret." the TARDIS told her calmly, her dark curls waving in the soft breeze.

She stopped looked up her beautifully flawless face becoming troubled, "listen young wolf. You must not let the Silence see your power, they will use it to hurt not only you, but those that love you. She is coming, I must leave you, but I will never be far." the TARDIS said then she became transparent like a ghost, and the scenery seemed to melt leaving Lily in blackness, she felt a pressure ease from her mind, just as she was shaken awake.

"oh this is Christmas…" a silky voice said as Lily's eyes fluttered open. As soon as they did she slammed them shut to guard against the glaring light, it was a light she had once been used to the sterile white of the Silence's facilities, "I will say that Melody's efforts were admirable, but she couldn't really hope to hide you forever could she." Lily forced her eyes open wincing as the light stung her eyes. She was sitting up right in an awkward position she shifted and stared at Madame Kovarian, who now had her customary eye patch on as she smiled at Lily coldly.

"you mind turning the lights from blinding to bearable?" Lily asked sarcastically. Madame Kovarian chuckled, "of course, we wouldn't want to hurt your poor sensitive Time Lord eyes now would we." instantly the lights lowered to a more bearable level, "well aren't you going to say thank you?" Madame Kovarian asked. Lily glared at her, "I don't tend to be polite to people who have now kidnapped me twice, took me away from my mother at a very young age, and then tried to get me to kill my father." Lily shot back smoothly crossing her arms over her chest defiantly as she looked Kovarian in the eye. She looked back evenly seeming to not be bothered by the accusation that Lily had just dealt.

"who said try? You're still going to kill the Doctor." Kovarian said walking around the table in the center of the room until she was directly in front of Lily. Lily felt her chest tighten, "no I won't he's my fatheer. I could never kill him." she said. "I never said you would have a choice, because you see my friends over there are very persuasive." Madame Kovarian said as the door opened and three grotesque creatures came through the door. Their eyes were sunk in the had no mouths or noses, and the had ungodly long arms that ended in three thick fingers, they all wore identical suits, and they looked at her curiously, like she was some sort of experiment. Lily stared at them with fear, "what are they?" she asked. Madame Kovarian chuckled, "these miss Tyler are my friends." with this the creatures came towards her. Lily screamed

~~DW~~  
Rose paced back and forth as they waited for Jenny to arrive, when she arrived ten minutes ago Rose had found the Doctor and Mickey leaning over a desk pouring over some paper, about what was happening around the school. When Rose had entered they had looked up, when the Doctor and Mickey had caught her expression they had run over, the Doctor looked the most worried of the two, "Rose? What's happened?" he asked, "I don't know." she had admitted then she told them about her odd conversation with Jenny, and that she was on her way there. Mickey of course offered to go and meet up with Jenny and get her there quicker, of course Rose had told him that Jenny said she was almost there.

That had been ten minutes ago, and Rose was wishing that she had taken Mickey up on his offer. Just then the door swung open and Jenny came in breathing heavily, which led Rose to believe that she ran the whole way. She was carrying not only her own book bag, but Lily's slung over her shoulder. Jenny looked up at Rose tears forming in her eyes.

Rose felt her hearts stop, her greatest fear was coming to life before her eyes, "where is she?" she managed to gasp out just as strong arms went around her and she collapsed back into the Doctor's arms. "I'm sorry I don't know." Jenny said there was a thump that Rose distantly registered was the book bags falling to the floor. " it all happened so fast Lily went into the lecture hall, and when I went to follow her the door swung shut in my face, then there was a humming, and the door began to heat up until it was actually glowing, and then the earth started to shake, and when it stopped the door swung open and Lily was gone." Jenny said collapsing heavily into the chair that sat nearby.

Rose couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening, not now, she had only just gotten Lily back, she couldn't lose her again! "Rosie? Wha-what's going on?" Jack asked, from where he stood by the door, two pizzas balanced in his hands. He was taking in what was happening in the room around him, then he noted who was missing, "where's Lily?"

She heard Jenny tell Jack what she had just told them, and heard Jack gasp and put the pizzas on the table,  
Jenny cleared her throat and pulled out the purple phone that Rose had given to herr daughter, "there was one thing. When I got inside the hall, I found her phone and she took a picture of someone in the room." she said Rose pulled her face from the Doctor's shoulder and looked back at Jenny, who was holding out the phone to Rose, "I think that this is who took her." Jenny said.

Rose held out a hand to take the phone. It was warm from being in Jenny's pocket, she took one look at the screen and gasped her hand flying toher mouth, her vision swam, a gold light inching in, Rose held it back as she started to cry, some distant part of her remembered dropping the phone, and seeing the Doctor lifting it and whispering a shocked, "no" as Rose sat down on the chair, stared off into the distance, not seeing what was going on, or hearing the Doctor explain who that vile woman was, but then again Rose didn't need to hear the Doctor, because she could name her instantly, because this wasn't the first time that she had taken her baby girl, Madame Kovarian had her baby again, and Rose dreaded the thought of what was happening to her little sweetheart as thee sat around doing nothing.

Rose looked up with no discernable expression on her face her eyes cold as ice, and her body tense like a wolf about to pounce, "we need to get her back, and I need to teach that witch a lesson once and for all." she said shards of ice in her voice. As she looked around the room, she could see the Doctor's jaw clenching and unclenching as his mind ran through thousands of possibilities, and Rrose could see the storm brewing under the surface.

Madame Kovarian had made her last mistake, now she would have to answer to, not only the oncoming storm, but the bad wolf, time's angel, and the immortal. Rose stood up smoothly, and Rose smiled slightly, this time she couldn't guarantee that she would be able to reign in the wolf before something happened that she could never take back, and Rose could say that she probably wouldn't want to take it back.

* * *

**thanks for reading please review, the helps me find my muse. ;)**

**doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time Allons-y!**


	8. The Oxford Dilemma: the plan

**A/N okay so this has turned out very different from what I was planning, I've now introduced another baddy! and as of yet I have no clue how I'm going to end this episode, so just bear with me. This might take a while I bet you guys probably want me to shut up so you can read the chapter, so I'll wrap this up with a request, send me your Ideas on how you think this should go I'm going to probably bring this episode to a close soon, but I have no idea how please let me know with a Review or PM me thanks now onto the new chapter**

**Chapter Song: Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling **

* * *

Madame Kovarian ordered the creatures to leave. Lily smirked at her, all they had done was talk at her trying to tell her to kill the Doctor, when the door slid shut she looked over at Kovarian nonplussed, "can I ask what the point of that was? I mean sure they're creepy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind." Lily then crossed her arm over chest.

Kovarian's eyes widened in shock, "you can remember them?" she asked looking at her curiously, as though she was trying to find a way to use this to her benefit. Lily laughed, "duh who could forget a face like that?" she said leaning back in her chair as she looked at Kovarian levelly.

"well miss Tyler, most commonly everyone forgets them the moment they leave their presence." Kovarian said, her eyes still scanning Lily with a cold curiosity. Lily felt her skin crawl under her gaze. Yet despite her discomfort she returned it with one of her own, "I would just chock it up to your Time Lord DNA, but the Doctor is affected by them, so what makes you different?" she asked stepping forward, "and how can I use this to get what I want?" there she said it, what Lily could tell she had been thinking.

"even if I knew why the bloody hell would I tell you?" Lily spat glaring at the woman, who talked about her as though she was just some object, and not a living being, "and as for you using this development to your advantage, dream on bitch." Lily said leaning back and crossing her legs at the knee, just staring at Kovarian with an all business expression.

Kovarian didn't seem to react to what Lily had just said, but her eyes, became if possible even colder than before. Lily didn't let it faze her, she was going to treat this woman the way she would treat some alien trying to conquer the earth, coldly and professionally, not letting the personal feelings that she held towards Madame Kovarian get in the way.

"do you have any other questions for me?" Lily asked demurely, though she let the cold edge she used against her most formidable challengers seep through as she stared at Kovarian without expression. Kovarian noticed the change in Lily's attitude almost instantly, "not at the moment miss Tyler, but you can expect that I'll be giving you a few tests to see everything that you can do." she smiled cruelly, and Lily felt a white hot flash of terror shoot through her, though she kept her expression neutral, Kovarian's smile faded, with the lack of reaction, from Lily, and she felt a flash of victory, albeit a small one, now if she could break her confidence in her plan Lily would just have to remain detached from everything. Lily almost sighed, because she hated this game, that's why she didn't tend to make a habit of playing it.

Kovarian turned from Lily quickly and silently and started towards the door. Lily stopped her with a cold smile of her own as her voice broke the silence that hung heavy in the air, "I look forward to the tests Madame Kovarian, I would really like to know just what I can do as well." Lily said her voice sounding detached, and uninterested, though inside her mind was remembering what the TARDIS had told her, not to let her power be seen, if it was being forced though how could she stop it, especially since she had no idea what they were or how to control them.

Kovarian chuckled and pulled open the door stepping through them smoothly, almost inhumanly graceful. Lily looked after her, and as soon as she was alone she relaxed the iron grip she had on her emotions, not fully, but enough that she didn't feel like she would explode .

After about ten minutes Lily realized that Kovarian was most likely not returning, so she got up from the chair to stretch her stiff muscles, and walk around, figure out what exactly was in the little room that she was being held in, and what she found led her to believe that the people that built this place had also designed Demons Run, the same bland furniture, the same glaring white walls, floors, and bright florescent lights, that lit her life until she was seven, and honestly, if they had a few children's toys, she might think that she was in her childhood home. Lily sighed and leaned against the wall, cocking one knee so that her foot rested on the wall, and another thing that told her she wasn't there, was the fact that the Silence had abandoned Demons Run, and she was still within reach of the TARDIS's telepathic influence. Lily leaned her head back against the wall and silently pleaded that the TARDIS would guide her parents to this place right away.

Opening her eyes she looked directly into the security camera that hung in the corner of the room and said with a confident voice, "I'm going to get out of here, and then I'm going to make sure that silence will fall." she said, imagining Madame Kovarian on the other side watching her, Lily's eyes bored into the lens, for a moment before she closed them and smirked down at the floor.

~~DW~~

The table in front of them the Doctor leaned over them. Jenny was on the other end of the table scanning the readings that Unit had taken, trying to find any patterns that could help them figure out where the Silence had taken her sister. Rose was also contributing though she wasn't quite as scientific as the Doctor or Jenny, she mostly was looking for patterns in the energy spikes, while Jack and Mickey looked into reports of eyewitnesses that had similar experiences to what Jenny faced earlier that day.

The Doctor dropped the pen he was holding between his slender fingers, sighed and rocked back on his heels, running a hand through his disheveled hair irritably, "I can't find a single pattern in the spikes, I think that they're sending each of the abducted students to different places." he said with frustration, Rose looked up, "can't we trace the signals back to their origin? I mean if we do that we could find out where they took Lily." she said with forced optimism.

The Doctor shook his head, "no that's not-" he broke off a mad grin spreading across his face, "oh Rose you're brilliant! If I run the signal through the TARDIS, I could track it back to it's point of origin!" he came over and put a hand on either side of her face, "you are brilliant!" then he kissed her squarely on the lips, and darted into the small side room, where, he had parked the TARDIS.

Rose stood there shocked, but then she ran after him. The Doctor was already bent over the console, he looked up when Rose entered. "This might just work Rose!" he said hitting buttons and throwing switches, then he pulled the scanner in front of him, smiling he turned it to face Rose, "here she is." he said pointing at the screen which had swirling Gallifreyan printed on it.

Rose though she couldn't read it ran forward and hugged the Doctor, "let's go get our daughter." she said the Doctor nodded and started setting coordinates. Before he took off the door opened and Jack, Jenny, and Mickey came in. Mickey paused when he got inside noting the new look, but shook his head and moved inside, The Doctor threw the materialization switch and the TARDIS wheezed away.

~~DW~~

Madame Kovarian sat behind her polished desk and smiled at the person that stood on the other side, "I'm so glad you could make it." she said with a sneer. A man chuckles, "well you didn't really give me much of a choice now did you? I mean you did bring me back, I kind of owe you one don't I?" Kovarian smiled at him, "I suppose so, but you could have just taken off, we did give you everything you needed."

"besides, I knew you would want a chance at destroying the Doctor, seeing as he's practically destroyed you several times now." the man chuckles again, "you're right I'd do anything to get back at that goody goody two shoes, the Doctor." the man adjusted his cuff links and leaned forward interestedly, "Just tell me what I have to do."

Kovarian laughed and folded her hands on the desk leaning forward, "you just have to show up, and do what you do best. Master." The Master smiled, and nodded, "consider it done." he said rising from his chair and straightening his coat, adjusting the cuff links again.

Madame Kovarian rose as well, coming around the desk, she held out a hand to The Master, he took it with a smile, and kissed it. Then he turned and walked out of the room the door sliding shut behind him. Kovarian held up her wrist flipped open comm link and informed the guards to keep a close eye on their new associate.

* * *

**okay what did you think? please review.**

**doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	9. the Oxford Dilemma: Drum roll please

**A/N okay so I know that was a really long wait, but I have now gotten an idea as to where to go with this, and I am fairly happy with how this chapter turned out**

**please review**

* * *

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor shouts as he pulls a lever and the TARDIS starts to rattle and shake throwing Mickey, who even though he was told to hang on had grabbed hold of nothing, to the floor. Rose holds tight to the edge of the console as they rattle, "a little bit of turbulence yeah?" she jokes as the Doctor throws switches and hits buttons "yes. That just means we're on the right trail, someone's trying to block us." he turns and grins at her over the console, a grin filled with anticipation and hope.

With a final shudder the TARDIS becomes still, Rose looks up at the door, and notes that the entire room had gone silent, "right outside yeah?" she starts forward, but the Doctor grabs her arm, stopping her. "it might be a trap." he told her gently, moving in front of her protectively, a move that was not lost on Rose, it was the most affection he had shown aside from the kiss, since they had found her back at Demons Run.

He opened the door to reveal a stark white corridor, "it looks like a Silence facility. All white and boring." the Doctor remarked as he stepped through the door, Rose behind him, then from behind them they heard a familiar laugh turning they saw River song leaning against the wall, "about time, I've been waiting for you for hours Sweetie." she remarked, "River?" The Doctor asks his voice holding a large amount of confusion, "yes sweetie me. Now I hear tell you're in a bit of a situation with the Silence, I must say I'm not surprised by any means." River smiled slightly pushing off from the wall and walking towards him, "lucky for you I have the solution to your problem, last door on the left." she then turned and walked to said door and it slid open.

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, confused at why River Song had apparently been waiting for hours knowing right where Lily was, and not acting. The Doctor looked at River with barely masked suspicion. "c'mon sweetie, Lily won't want to be waiting all day, now will she?" she said and walked through the door. By this time the rest of the group had emerged from the TARDIS and was staring at the Doctor with a clear question in their eyes, "what on earth had just happened?"

~~DW~~

Lily sat back, closing her eyes for a moment, how was it possible to be bored when your life could very well be on the line? She wasn't sure, but apparently it was possible, because she was so bored that she couldn't even think straight. So when the door flew open and revealed a man standing there, that looked vaguely familiar Lily thought nothing of it, really she was just relieved that something was happening, the man stared at eyes slightly narrowed, "what 'cha lookin at then mate?" she questioned, turning her head to the side, crossing her arms over her chest.

He eyed her silently not even registering that she had spoken. He was an attractive man though much to old for her, he had short light brown hair, brown eyes with a very unnerving gleam behind them, and a slight dusting of stubble on his chin, he was rather tall, she was sure if she was standing he would tower over her easily, he took a step forward as though he almost didn't believe she was really there.

"I asked you a question mate." she said sitting up a little straighter in her chair crossing her arms indignantly over her chest. The man cocked his head to the side, "obviously I'm looking at you sweetheart." he said his voice had a condescending tone, "I could gather that, you creep, what I want to know is why you're staring at me." Lily replied with her best snarky attitude tipping her head to the side, "also, I'm not, your sweetheart." she said coldly, pushing up from her chair.

The man didn't seem fazed, she walked over to him so that she was staring up into his face, "now I'll ask you one question and I expect a straight answer, or I'll take you down. Understand?" Lily waited a moment then satisfied she continued, "who are you?" the man smiled down at her, "well, I've had many names, but the one you might recognize is this one. Master. I'm the Master, and too answer your earlier question, as to why I was staring at you? Simply because, I didn't know that you were possible, I human time lord half breed, I was led to believe you were simply impossible." he told her, and despite her almost perfect composer to everything that Kovarian could throw her way, she was startled, and stepped back about three steps catching herself on the chair.

"no" Lily gasped trying to put as much distance between her and the madman that stood before her as the small room would allow. The Master chuckled, "I see my reputation precedes me, miss Tyler." he took three steps towards her, closing her into a corner. "so tell me what did the Doctor tell you about the big bad Master." he sneered. Lily brought up a knee hitting the Master in the groin, ducking away from him, "just that you're mad." she said as the Master collapsed to the floor.

"you little brat!" he growled pulling himself up, his eyes blazing with rage, "you are going to wish you hadn't done that." then he lunged over the table at her. Lily ducked out of the way just as his hands would've closed around her throat. "yeah and what makes you think that?" she said feinting to the side, and catching his arm, pinning him down onto the table that was bolted securely to the floor, "because it seems to me the only one sorry here is you mate." she said breathing heavily. Then out of thin air she heard a voice, "in here!" it said it sounded like River, "anyway, I think my ride may be here."

The Master shot up and grabbed her throat holding her to the wall, "what makes you think that? Ehhh? Is your spidey sense tingling?" he sneered. Lily glared at him, really? Hadn't he heard the voice? The one that she was fairly sure had belonged to River? "because you prat, I heard someone coming." Then to her surprise the Master laughed, "sorry sweetheart, but nobody even knows where you are" he said pressing her harder to the wall. Lily choked, "I heard a voice, that sure as hell didn't belong to one of Kovarian's lackeys." the Master chuckled again, "and they call me mad, at least the drums don't talk to me." he said lifting Lily up from the floor. She gasped, little black spots filling her vision. She started to claw at the Master's hands, trying to get him to let go, he grinned cruelly, "night, night princess." he hissed, just before it all went dark.

~~DW~~

Lily crumpled to the floor at his feet, her eye's closed, and breathing labored. The Master sneered down at her, he could have killed her if the mood had stricken him, but he didn't really want to hurt her, the little bitch had attacked him he was only defending himself, she wouldn't have stopped otherwise.

The door flew open and Kovarian flew through the door pushing the Master to the side and leaning down next to the little brat. The Master leaned back against the wall, "relax I didn't kill her, I just knocked her out." he said sounding bored. Kovarian checked the girls pulse, and turned to face the Master angrily, "no but you could have, don't you realize how important she is? She is the key point to our entire plan." she said, coming up to him, looking as though she were ready to strike him.

The Master smiled, "and what plan is that? Kill the Doctor, cause I hate to break it to you, she wouldn't help you in a thousand years." Kovarian smiled and looked over her shoulder at the girl, who lay unconscious on the floor, "no that was never her intention, I just allowed them to believe that she had such a small part in the real goal. That girl, with her part time lord, and part Bad Wolf has a much more important future, than that, I only took Melody Pond for insurance that this child would remain hidden from the only man that would rip apart the universe to find her." she looked over at her guards, "we need to leave, before the Doctor discovers our true position." she says and the gather up the girl in their arms and walk out, leaving the Master to wait for the Doctor to arrive.

~~DW~~

Lily did her best to remain limp and unresponsive, better they think me unconscious. She thought, in fact she hadn't been since she blacked out for a second, back in the room, she had regained consciousness just as Kovarian had come marching through the door, and had made clear to the Master that she wasn't to be harmed, and the reasoning had Lily more than a little freaked out, she was the reason, that the Silence wanted the Doctor dead? She was the reason that they had taken River in the first place? Just what made her so special? And what had made them think breaking a mad man out of a time lock was a good idea? All of these thoughts ran through her mind, as the soldiers carried her down the corridor.

A moment later she felt the disjointed movement of sudden weight inside of a light shuttle, and she knew that they were taking her farther away, she cleared her mind and attempted to reach out to the TARDIS, trying to send a message that she was being moved.  
The soldier that was carrying her lay her down on the floor, and she heard an airlock close, opening her eyes a little to peek around, she was in your standard space shuttle, with white benches lining the walls, the only difference was that the benches weren't empty, they held soldiers, each one holding a large gun, and one of them, looked oddly familiar, cause there staring straight ahead, was Jenny, she didn't glance Lily's way, but Lily felt a comforting sense come over her. Just the fact that Jenny was there, made Lily relax, it meant she wasn't alone, and that her family had come, as she glanced around she opened her eyes fully, and caught sight of Jack sitting straight across from her, he caught her gaze and winked, Lily felt the start of a grin begin, but she didn't let it through yet, or at least not till she saw a familiar head of blonde curls over by the air lock. Lily grinned, it was time to go home, and at once Jack and Jenny knocked out the soldiers on either side of them, as River jumped up and held her gun out in front of her, snatching the gun off the unconscious soldier next to her and holding that out as well. "don't anybody move, this is a rescue mission!"

* * *

**okay please tell me was it worth the wait? please review. **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


End file.
